In the prior art casting handles of casting rods, there are available so-called blank-through casting handles including a body A and a separate grip B, each being glued onto a rod E respectively. Such handles, however, frequently become useless due to easy disconnection of bonded parts during use.
The present inventor has paid attention to the fact that this disconnection resides in a new casting technique, and can not be eliminated only by an increase in the bondage strength.
According to the conventional way of casting, the direction of thumb force on the spool for braking is the same with the direction of rod swing for casting. In this version of casting, however, there is no prior problem, but the handle often slip out from the hand when releasing the line.
To release the line, the thumb pressure must be off from the spool, although the rod is only supported by four fingers which grips the handle from below.
In recent years, there has been developed a new way of casting to solve the afore mentioned slip out problem by placing the palm of hand on the upper side of the rod (on the handle) when the fishing line is released. In this version of casting, the thumb and the spool are positioned on the side of the rod, and there is better control of the spool, but, since the thumb is the main saurce of power for swing, the user must give a strong force in the direction of swing which creates a turning force on the reel and body respect to the rod.
It goes without saying that the remaining four fingers firmly hold the grip as a counter force for preventing such turning. In other words, the body and the grip will be strongly twisted at each casting. The adhesion of the grip or body or rod could not bear for several hundred castings per day by a fishermen.
In order to solve the afore mentioned problem, the present invention is to integrate a body and a grip into one united member by a concave-convex engagement provided with off-centered common rod bores (said body and grip being separately bonded to a rod in the prior art) whereby the engaged portion receives the twisting force to prevent it acting upon a bonding layer.